Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *At some point after the OM, companions XP got out of synch with the player, not seriously, but the player is about 1000 behind some others around level 8 (Tan, Carcarin). Player XP stays in synch with other companions though. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *need to confirm the dialogs when joining and kicking companions from the party, to make sure their hangout points are set via script. *Kvas is sort ability points. In character creation a rock gnome w/ Str 10,Dex16,Con14,Int13,Wis10,Cha10 has 5 additional points left over. Neverwinter *Guard is correct though since it's the Neverwinter Guard, a proper name -Intro conversation PC response "You were here(there), did the Guards(guards) say anything?" *there's a chest under the bed with a dagger, a few gold and a cure light wounds. added a grabbable few weapons to the pawnshop just in case. -Journal says I get throngs from under my bed, but I get nothing, maybe through a few coins and a dagger or something to player. *fixed -Thieves guild, 2nd room has a doorway with no door. *three things fixed -Pawnshop *All traps @ 5 DC, that is Kvas skill, no challange unless he gets critical failure. *Gold on counter isn't lootable *At this point I have no loot and I'm robbing, either place some stuff to steal or make items examinable and description tells you stuff is all trash or whatever. *fixed -Gate guards both identical unless twins should look different. *fixed Gate guards after quest maybe they should have another one-liner rather then standard. *fixed -Kvas convo drops on PC response "How about something else." *now an amulet -Enchanted Hell Hound tooth, desc. has it being enchanted but no properties. Maybe change from gem to necklace and +appraise skill. *as suggested -Sceicien after failed negotiations no dialog and jounral tells me to return. At end of fight either she should leave or have one-liner telling PC to return or clean up the mess then leave. *fixed -Urran, potions & weapons: no dialog or store in market place. *fixed Warehouse: east side, center, single tile room, with cask walkmesh under chandelier nonwalkable *Potions not doing anything when used. Blessed or invisibility potion make noise but no effects *fixed Warehouse thieves all have default aasimar voiceset, as do a number of people in Nest. *she's Kvas sister, so she's plot Kvas doesn't do anything if I kill Springapple. *fixed Springapple, consider using NWN1 style convo, cutscence very annoying & disruptive eveytime I walk by. (Unless I am really suppose to kill her.) *fixed Broken wagon people dialog, Kvas response. "Do you really think we look (like) we care? *Spells don't work eg the animation is there but you see no effects done to hostile npc's ? *fixed Sewer: floating bodies slightly above water. Both has same treasure handax +1 *fixed When asking Kvas about Tan he talks about crown before Tan mentions it. *fixed Tan: When asked about self, answer is very fast, possible bad sound file. *as suggested Devannis: After I kill his wife next time I talk to him either: grieving or I can ask how his wife is doing and make him cry. *adjusted encounter so this can't happen Conversatio with Zailyr should be combat cutscene, my companions took off to fight nearby creatures leaving me alone for the start of the battle. *adjusted encounter so this can't happen Tan starts crown conversation in middle of battle with bladelings and hell hound. Maybe should be fired with groups death. *fixed In area of Zailyr able to walk through stalagmites and bookcase. *added upgraded Zailyr crypt to my current standards. :-) *Graveyard crypt: *fixed Lots of lootable sarcophaguses and some locked/trapped only 1 had loot *fixed Point of interest center of area sarcophagues in front of angel statue trapped but not useable *fixed Vinadir's conversation nodes go by very fast, question bad sound files? *fixed Vinadir's room, candle flames on floor need to be raised *fixed After crypt convo NW guards killed, Kvas response about ship captains "I ddin't say it would be easy....." **(graveyard has 2 mappoints, crypt on right side and mausoleum, center building on left side. Unable to get into mausoleum)**I unclear on which one Graveyard Mausoleum gate locked but I can't get to it to pick *destroy as suggested With picking pockets of Helmite priest I am able to get 2 Hemlock spellbooks, I gave him 1 of them earlier. Maybe destroy the one I give him instead of adding to his inventory. *fixed Trapped door next to abandoned house unable to use. *fixed Back of Temple of dragon door, able to open and close but no transition, should it be static? *it's paranoid, only arcanes can do the quest though. Is the imp by Dargon temple suppose to think I'm after it if I am doing rogue path? *she had no scripts for some reason Tsadevi, half way through battle stopped fighting. I did respawn could have caused problem. Does she have default scriptset? *fixed Docks: Litter placeables floating above road *fixed Dock sounds: Needs more. Ocean, people, bells etc *fixed Same with seedy tavern very quiet for a bunch of drunk sailors *fixed Marbormaster building 1 interior door too small for opening *fixed Cisia the smith (seedy tavern) NW guard Dock North gate are woman with dude voicesets *Pick pocketed harbor pass recognized as forged pass in convo. It is definatel illegitmate but I didn't forge it. *When leaving NW convo with guard misspelling -sargent-. NPC is spelled correct. *Ship Fire: *Too quiet. I would suggest putting several different fire sounds. With the amount of fire going it should drown out all other sound. Also put is some creaking and bangs as stuff is being destroyed by the fire. *Visablility too good for a fire. The smoke should be almost down to the floor. Maybe some darkness clouds or something thrown in, but there is no visibility in a fire. *Don't know if it is there, but if there is cough voice chat have triggers to make the characters cough since they wouldn't be able to breath. *Maybe consider putting a few minor fire traps that are non-detectable or just triggers to apply some fire damage, since those conditions are defiantely nonsurvivable. *On boat capt. mentions the NW boats are following you, maybe a boat or two in the distance instead of just and empty sea around you. *Capt on boat had a male voice set *Beach caves in door properties set them to open so when you click on them it is only the area transition without opening the cave door. *At map edge speak string is telling me I can't followw VanRijn. While that is true, she is dead not traveling that way. *I would suggest making a note to the player maybe in that first conversation either on the boat or shore that the death system has changed. *A few raise dead scrolls wouyld be nice at this point. I have been playing for a while after here and yet to find a merchant that sells them. If companions are dead the players need to have some way to raise them. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *Talib (Elegant Telisman) has a lady voiceset *Talib convo has no exit after hellcat quest is given and quest is incomplete. *Elegant Telismen 2nd floor has very thick rugs, my feet disapear. Maybe decrease height setting. *Elegant Teliseman has 2 side exterior doors, useable with no transition *Temple of Ibrandol has usable door on left side that is useable but goes nowhere *When ontop of Burj Kudar building, outside of walkable area visable to the north, bulidng has a door floating infront of doorway *Archaic map: description double word "read read the runes" *Carcarin: *Initial intro conversation calls me or seems like she calls me a tiefling. I am a yaun-ti, towards the end of intro conversation obvious she is talking about Tan but beginning is confusing *When joining I ask Tan. He doesn't seem to overly object to her but PC responses seems like he strongly objects *Has sling and no feat to use it. I leveled her before checking inventory, I just sold sling and got her a light crossbow instead. I can't see spending feat to give wizard a range weapon instead of somespell feat. *Harmmethmmath: conversation drops when I choice to have Carcarin talk *Fire Genasi leader: I made a successful dexterity check for assassination and the convo says I deliver a fatal blow. He sounds like he gets hurt but starts battle uninjured. *Al Agran Caves. All east side caves empty of creatures. I get speak string each time about creature getting away from heat but caves empty. Calimport Muzad *none currently City of Pros *none currently. Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently. Ekkathys *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *the beach ruins interior is completely borked by a missing texture. Everything looks neon. *If Tellner collects the last remaining piece of the crown, the plot will break because he's inside the trigger that advances the plot when you return after collecting the last piece. Murann *none currently Other Areas *Scimitar Hills: companion was dead, but area transitioning raised them Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter